1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chamber device, a target generation method, and an extreme ultraviolet light generation system.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with miniaturization of a semiconductor process, miniaturization of a transfer pattern in photolithography of a semiconductor process has been developed rapidly. In the next generation, fine processing of 20 nm or less will be demanded. In order to respond to a demand for fine processing of 20 nm or less, for example, it is expected to develop an exposure device in which a device for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having a wavelength of about 13 nm and reduced projection reflective optics are combined.
As EUV light generation devices, three types of devices are proposed, namely an LPP (Laser Produced Plasma) type device using plasma generated by radiating laser light to a target substance, a DPP (Discharge Produced Plasma) type device using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (Synchrotron Radiation) type device using orbital radiation light.